1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to providing an easy to manufacture radially relieved locating pin which exhibits transverse strength nearing that which is only obtainable by a cylindrical pin.
2. Description of Prior Art
Assemblies, equipment, machinery, tooling, etc, currently utilizing freedom of related hole placement, must rely on use of relieved locating pins which to date are of a diamond configuration. Pins of a diamond configuration are inherently weak due to massive amount of material removal required to obtain a configuration referred to as a diamond. Removal of the aforementioned amounts of material greatly reduces the diamond pins transverse strength. No pin known to date possesses a non-point line contact of a current diamond relieved locating pin and the transverse strengths nearing that of a cylindrical locating pin.
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of the radially relieved locating pin described above, several objects and advantages of present invention are:
(a) to provide a relieved locating pin that exhibits transverse strengths nearing that only obtainable by a full size cylindrical pin;
(b) to provide a stronger locating pin that is interchangeable with existing weaker pins of diamond design;
(c) to provide a pin who""s superior strength will minimize breakage reducing possibility of damage to related assemblies;
(d) to provide a relieved locating pin who""s configuration requires minimal material removal;
(e) to provide a relieved locating pin which requires no dedicated machinery or dedicated tooling to manufacture; and
(f) to provide a relieved locating pin with reduced manufacturing costs.
Further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.
In accordance with the present invention a radially relieved locating pin comprises a locating portion having two opposed cylindrically ground locating segments adjacent to two opposed radial reliefs, a mounting portion resides directly adjacent to above and is concentric with locating segments.